


Your "Wolf thing"

by ClaireMcKenzieFraser



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Anorexia, Depression, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, Smut, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireMcKenzieFraser/pseuds/ClaireMcKenzieFraser
Summary: The events takes place in New Moon and it's a rewrite. I kept some elements and changed lots of things. In my telling, Bella will choose to give Jacob his chance.
Relationships: Jacob Black & Bella Swan, Jacob Black/Bella Swan
Kudos: 4





	Your "Wolf thing"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! I returned to my "twilight phase" not long ago just because I bought a collector edition of the books. I remembered how I loved Jacob and how dissapointed I was when Bella chose Edward even though he kept hurting her. I decided, years after everyone, to write my own twilight story and ending. Hope you'll like it! Feedback is highly appreciated. Thank you for reading this <3

“ _We have to go_ ” It was only a dream, but Bella could still feel her body weaken. Just like that day when her world collapsed.

“ _When you say “you” you mean…_ ” She was getting used to this precise moment as she was having nightmares every night. They were always the same. Even though it was really toxic, she secretly enjoyed those nightmares because she get to _see him_. It was bad for her, she was getting close to the moment where they won’t be any return, to the moment where she would be on her own, no Edward ‘cause _he_ didn’t want her anymore, no Jake ‘cause she’s toxic for him, no friends ‘cause her depression made her lonely. She was still wondering why Edward would do this. One day, they were having moments, hugs, laughs and the other _he_ would just leave without a reason. But had _he_? _He_ had seen so many things, lived so many adventures that a normal person will never get the chance to live. _He’s_ a vampire. I’m human. _He_ doesn’t want me to be like him, meaning that I will age, that I will have wrinkles and grey hair. I’ll be an old woman and he’ll still be him. A beautiful teen. There is no decent future for us, I know that but… _He_ just took it away from me.

“ _I mean me and my family, Bella._ ” That was it. The moment when she would wake up sobbing and screaming. The moment when her father would come and check on her even though he already knew she was having a bad night. This night wasn’t different than the others.

“Bella, Bella! It’s over now, it was just a nightmare, are you okay sweetheart?” Charlie said, worriedly.

This was something I truly loved about Charlie. My mom and I ran years ago. We left him alone, he never took his life back, he’s still single, living alone in this big house. Yet, he never stopped trying to reconnect with me and I’ve always been a hypocrite. Now, I realize how lonely he must have been. I was still shaking and sweating but I forced a smile on my face.

“Yes, I know, it’s okay don’t worry. I’ll just take a shower, sorry I wake you up again.” I replied automatically.

“Alright, but then we’ll have to talk.”

He left without another word. Great, It was going to be a stressful day. I locked myself in the bathroom and stared at the mess in front of me. I was looking sick, too pale, even for me, too skinny, I’d lost a lot of weight since… Somehow it was a truth I had trouble to accept. Every day, I was hoping to see him in my room, that he’ll smile and say that he couldn’t enter by the front door so he went by the window. But, reality sucks. I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth, not bothering to brush my hair before I went downstairs to have “the” talk with my father. Deep down, I already knew what he was going to say. I sat on the couch nervously and he did the same in front of me.

“Look, Bella. He’s not coming back. Edward’s not coming back and even if he did I’ll kick his ass. You’re a mess since that boy left. Have you seen yourself baby? You don’t eat, you can’t sleep, you don’t talk to anyone anymore.” He paused. “Your condition concerns me a lot Bella. I can’t… I can’t watch you die like this. You gave up. I’m sending you to your mother, far from this depressing place. You need to make friends.” He said while looking on the floor, sad but determined.

“What? No, I don’t want to go back. I already have friends.” I answered a bit too fast.

The truth is, if _he_ comes back I want _him_ to find me. But I believe that my father also get that.

“You can’t keep expecting _him_ to come back for years Bella. You have to start living your life again. You say that you have friends, but you never leave your room.”

“But I do! Look! I had planned to go shopping with Jessica tonight, we’ll have a girl’s night.” I replied quickly and falsely enthusiastic.

“Shopping? But you don’t even like shopping.” Charlie added, suspiciously.

“Yes, but I changed my mind, I need to buy new clothes.”

This was the end of the discussion for me, I ran in the stairs and in my room. I started to breathe again. Of course, nothing was planned. Jessica and I, we haven’t spoken for months. At first, I intended to call her, really. I didn’t. My anxiety had kept me from my phone. I sat on my bed and without me realizing it, it was already 6pm. I decided to go out anyway, or at least to pretend to go out because Charlie will not give me any more chances. He made it pretty clear: If I don’t go back on tracks he’ll send me to my mom. I took my scarf and went out.

“Charlie? I’m going out, don’t wait for me I’ll probably eat outside too.”

“Okay, have fun, and Bella? Be careful, I heard that people are attacked by some sorts of animal in the forest so stay in the city.”

“I will.”

I sat in my pickup and started the engine. I had no idea where to go so I drove and followed the road. Without me realizing it, I drove to the clearing where he used to take me. My stomach hurt, it was the first time in months -almost a year- that I came back here. It was dark, but still magnificent, with a breathtaking view. I opened the door of my pick-up and slowly got out. Everything was telling me to get back in the car and to drive as far as possible, but I kept walking reluctantly. I needed to be able to go there. My breathing was uneven, and my legs were shaking so hard that it was difficult to walk without falling but I kept walking. I sat on the ground when I spotted our place, surrounded by beautiful trees. It was almost like Edward was here with me. I closed my eyes and pictured _him_. That’s when I realized with horror that _his_ face was becoming harder to picture in my mind now. I was starting to forget _his_ face. Panic rose inside of me and I suddenly wanted to return home and open my album just to see him again, to make sure that I won’t forget his angelic face. I didn’t had to since _he_ suddenly appeared in front of me. I jumped of fear.

“Edward? Is that really you?” I asked.

“Bella you can’t be here, it’s late, it’s dangerous. Vampires could decide to attack you, or anyone else by the way. It’s not safe.”

I wanted to hug him but he disappeared, like he wasn’t even here. That’s when I understood. It was only my imagination playing tricks. I knew that it wasn’t safe but my conscious chose to use him to remind me that simply because I don’t care about anything that can happen to me now. I walked to my car but something stopped me and this time it was real. I didn’t need to turn to know who was behind me. I also knew that I should have said goodbye to Charlie.


End file.
